Erasing the Name On Your Heart
by ILoveLoganHenderson469
Summary: She's in love with Josh, she thinks, but Logan is trying to erase the name on her heart. But can he? I'm starting this over. Everything will be deleted up to chapter 11. That's when Logan asked Cheye out, that's not going to happen until later.
1. Meeting Cheye

**Another Fanfic. I don't own BTR or anything else you may recognize.**

**I need OCs for James and Carlos! Here's the application:**

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**BTR Guy:**

**Style:**

**Talents:**

**Other:**

**I don't know when I want them in so don't ask. I'll give you a week notice before I want them in. The OCs be in till like the 3****rd****, 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter. **

Mom didn't know I could hear. Yes, I was singing my screamo music, but still, I could hear.

"She's… something." Mom said looking at me. I was wearing skinny jeans, my straight hair dyed a dark purple with lime green streaks, a Forever the Sickest Kids band tee, purple converse, wearing dark make-up and singing Bring Me the Horizon's It Was Written in Blood.

"You really think so?" Dad asked.

"No," She said grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I think you have raised a monster!" _Gee, thanks mom love you, too_. I chuckled.

"At least she's a cute monster." Dad said. I was vaguely aware of my brother and his friends that I didn't know standing behind them, listening.

"Whoa, wait wait wait wait. You just called me _CUTE?_ Dad, hello? I'm 16. I may be short but I'm still 16!" I shouted.

"You were listening? I didn't mean _monster_ I, um, I meant…" Mom trailed off into silence.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm just not the girly type who used to sing along to Taylor Swift. I'm the Goth type who sings along to screamo and punk music like Bring Me the Horizon, Forever the Sickest Kids, All Time Low and Panic at the Disco." I said.

**KENDALL P.O.V**

"That's my _sister_?" I asked mom.

"Yep. Now I have to go talk to your father." She said and walked away.

"DAMN! Kendall, your sister is hot as hell!" James said, looking at her. I glared at him.

"I agree!" Carlos smiled and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"What about you, Logan?" James asked.

"I don't want to get hurt so I'm not saying anything." He said and looked away. We walked over listening to my sister, my mom and my dad arguing about how he called her cute. I snickered.

**Cheye P.O.V**

I gawked at my brother. "What?" He asked.

"It's just you look a lot older." I told him.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce you." He said.

"This is James." He pointed at a boy who clearly spent too much time doing his hair.

"This is Carlos." He pointed at a boy with a helmet on.

"This is Logan." He pointed at a boy with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes just a shade darker than mine. I melted.

"Hi, guys!" I smiled brightly.

"Mom," I say quickly. "I'm not a complete monster, before I moved I was in and arts school, I did acting, music and art in that school. Also I did hip- hop dancing and ballet, I sing, I'm in 4-H, in fact I did bring some of my animals, but I have no idea where they are right now, you'll have to ask dad and I was in volleyball and basketball. Oh! And Drama Club, but I was kinda already in my arts school, so I'm not that bad am I?" I ask.

"I guess not, but how did you manage all of that?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I just never had free time." I sighed.

"What did you show?" James asked.

"Llama's, horses, rabbits, chickens, dairy cows, goats, sheep and no, not market sheep. That's it." I smiled.

"Where are we supposed to keep all of these?" Mom asked.

"I found a place." Dad assured her.

"Can I keep some of my small ones here?" I asked.

"Depends." Mom told me.

"On what?" I asked.

"What they are." She said.

"Okay. Well I have 4 rabbits, not all of them have to stay here. 3 dogs, 2 cats, 1 lizard and 1 snake." I told her.

"No rabbits, they make too much of a mess but the rest I can live with. How many other animals?"

"2 llamas, 3 horses, 1 cow, 1 goat, 3 chickens, 1 sheep, 1 boa, the other snake is really small so I can keep it here and 1 pig but I don't show him cause if I do I have to kill him and anything I have to kill I won't show."

"Quite the animal lover?" Logan asked.

"You have no idea." I smiled.

"Where's Katie?" I finally asked. _Man, I love that kid!_, I thought.

"At a friend's." Mom said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Mom and Katie share a room, I share a room with James, Carlos has his own room and doesn't want to share so you're stuck with Logan." Kendall told me.

"Guess I should show you." Logan said.

"Guess you should." I replied. I quickly grabbed my stuff and trailed after him.

"Hey! My bed is in here!" I smiled.

"Yeah, this room isn't much, but hey it's a room." He laughed.

"Do you care if some of my animals are in here?" I asked.

"No, not really." He smiled. _No, I don't like him, remember Josh, the boy who wrote his name on my heart._


	2. Monsters and Mansion Sitting

**I don't own ANYTHING! Also, for the OCs if you give a good review like TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed you might get brownie points and have a better chance at being my OC lol. And I may put Kendall up for an option. Also, I'm not trying to be like Twilight! I just like the state Washington and my character LOVES the rain!**

_I can't be in love with him! I just met him! _I sigh. _I miss you Josh. Hopefully Logan can't erase your name on my heart. I love you. _

"I wish I could read your mind." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw it was Logan.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I wish I could read your mind. I can normally tell what people are thinking. I can't with you. And no," He chuckled. "I'm not Edward Cullen, I hate Twilight it's so stupid and I can't read minds, I can just tell from their facial expression."

"Hey now, don't diss Twilight! I'm Team Jacob!" I smiled.

"I don't see how you like that." He said.

"I don't see how you _don't _like it." I snickered and gave him a playful shove. _Remember Josh, he's yours and you're his. Forever and always. Remember when he told you forever baby? He meant it. _

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"No, really please tell me." He pleaded.

"My boyfriend, Josh, in Washington, I'm thinking about if we can handle a long distance relationship, I've been dating him for 2 years but I just don't know anymore." I sighed.

"Talk to him." He told me.

"I don't know…" I trailed off into silence.

"It will make everything better." He said.

I sighed, "I guess I should but not right now."

"Good idea." He said and walked out of our room. I quickly followed.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Depends."

"On what? _I just want a Monster! _

"What you want."

"Hey! I didn't say I wanted anything you just jump to conclusions!" I shouted.

"Really what do you want?" He asked.

"Money for a Monster, the Import kind, they're like $3.29 without tax. When I get a job I'll pay you back I promise!"

"You had a job?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How do you manage that and everything else you did?"

"I'm just awesome like that," I snickered, "Now are you going to give me money?"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled $4.00.

"Thanks!" I said and walked out.

"I'm coming!" Carlos said and trotted after me.

"Whatever." I said. I bought my favorite, a green Monster Import and walked home. I did talk to Carlos but I wasn't listening. I never listen anyways.

"You're back!" James smiled.

"Oh wow I really am. Maybe I should leave again." I said and spun towards the door. Mom walked in front of me.

"You shouldn't drink that!" She looked at my Monster.

"Hey, at least it's not alcohol!" _Josh talked me out of drinking in once, so I've never even tried it._ My phone rang. It was Josh. I smiled widely.

"Babe, I miss you." I said in a sad voice.

"Put it on speaker phone!" I heard Kendall say behind me and I did.

"I miss you, too. Meet any guys yet?" He said jokingly.

"That's not funny! I will NOT leave you!" I said.

"Ha, I know, I just called to see how you're doing. I have to go now, I love you." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Love you, too. Forever baby." I said.

"Forever baby." He said and hung up.

"Forever baby?" Kendall asked.

"It's nothing." I replied. I quickly opened my Monster and took a sip.

"You let her drink those?" Logan asked.

"She buys 'em." Dad said. Some guy walked in.

"Gustavo!" Kendall said.

"I need you dogs to house sit my mansion for me again." He said.

"Okay!" They all said in unison.

**Okay, it's decided. I want a Kendall OC! Review!**


	3. Texting Josh and Logan's Crush

**If I don't update in a while, sorry, I'm watching SwiftKarateChop on youtube! Haha, he's amazing. Anyways, I don't own ANYTHING! More OC apps! Come on! Haha, I love how people put Logan for their BTR guy LMFAO.**

"Mansion sit?" I asked.

"Yup, it's really fun!" Carlos said.

"Will you come?" James asked.

"Um, sure, but Kendall has to buy me a week's supply of Monsters!" I smiled.

"Ugh, fine!" He gave me money and I bought like 20, he said he wanted the change but I spent it all.

"Where's my change?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, um, right here." I reached on my pocket and gave him a dime.

"WHAT!" He said looking at the dime.

"Shouldn't have given me that much money." I told him.

"Come on, we have to go guys!" Gustavo bellowed.

"Get a week's worth of clothes." A girl beside him said.

"Okay Kelly!" Carlos said and ran off to his room. I sighed and walked to mine. _I want to go home! I don't belong here! I'm not famous, I don't _do _famous. That's Kendall's thing! Why Dad? I never wanted to leave! I was a good kid, I did my chores. In fact, I did everything you asked me to. All you said was "_I work too much and your mother misses you"_. She could always come visit me. I was fine home alone. You always let me before. What's the difference now? _I thought while packing my clothes and I took a cooler and stored my Monsters in it. _Dad knew I wanted to stay with Josh, but he didn't care. He doesn't understand what it's like to be in love, he left Mom because they were always fighting and he didn't want Kendall and I to see that._

_**Flashback***_

_Kendall and I were holding onto each other, crying our eyes out. We were about four. We sat there listening to Mom and Dad yell at each other. _

"_I'm leaving! I can't take this shit anymore!" Dad screamed._

"_Fine! Just leave, that's what you're good at! They only thing the kids ever see is the back off you!" Mom screamed louder. Dad stormed out of the house and slammed the door._

"_Mom?" Kendall and I both asked._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed and walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Gustavo asked. Kendall nodded and we all followed him out the door. Awkwardly, I sat beside Logan and quickly put my headphones in and put on Hurricane Haley by Forever the Sickest Kids.

"I can hear that." Kendall said, he was sitting beside Logan, too.

"I don't care." I said and went back to listening. We finally got there _Ugh, a classy house, gross._

"Yay!" Carlos screamed and hopped out.

"Awkward." I muttered. Josh texted me: "**Hey babe! What's up?" "Nothing, mansion sitting. Don't ask."**

"Who are you texting?" Carlos asked.

"Josh." I stated bluntly. Logan glared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He stated.

"It helps if you talk about it." I said and he smiled. Josh texted me back but I ignored it.

"Well there's this girl I like but she has a boyfriend and I don't know how to tell her." He sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

**Cliff hanger! *Dun dun dun dun!* Lol. **


	4. Truth Or Dare and Hints

**I'm hoping all of you read this. I need OC apps by Saturday. I don't own anything!**

"Well," Logan started. "I don't really know her but I think I like her. I don't know how to tell her though."

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked.

"She has a boyfriend." He said glumly.

"Oh." I said and sat down on a poofy couch.

"Get off that." Gustavo growled.

"No." I said cockily and put my feet on the table. Gustavo looked like he was going to explode. I snickered.

"Wow," Kendall said. "Gustavo finally met his match and it was my sister." I just snickered again.

"I never exactly figured out your last name." Carlos said.

"Well, my mom changed her name back to Knight, so obviously, so did Kendall. My dad's last name is Fairchild, and so is mine." I loved my last name.

"I could change that." James stated. Logan looked bewildered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pass."

"Well, we need to head out." Gustavo said.

"Bye." Kelly said with a wave, and they walked out.

"We should play truth or dare!" Carlos said excitedly. We all agreed.

"Cheye, truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

"Dare!" I screamed.

"I dare you to slap James and call him a douche bag." He snickered.

"Um, okay?"

"Hey! That's mean!" James shielded his face.

"You're a douche bag." I snickered and slapped him in the face.

"Ow." He whined and rubbed the red mark on his face.

"You're such a baby." I said.

"Am I a cute baby?" He asked.

"No!" He sadly looked away while we all laughed.

"Carlos? Truth or dare?" I asked deviously.

"Dare." He gulped.

**Yes I know it's short! I'll make the other one longer. Promise! I had a tough day today. I broke my mom's bosses car door window -.-' ugh. Lol. I just closed the door and it shattered. Fun, huh? Enjoy!**


	5. Carlos's Dare, The Mall and Seriousness

**I'm sorry the last chapter was short! This one will be longer, I hope. Unless I get **lazy**. **

I sighed and look at Carlos, "I dare you to not wear your helmet the whole time you're here." He winced as he handed over his helmet. Logan snickered.

"James, truth or dare?" Carlos mumbled.

"Truth." He said in a solemn voice.

"Would you ever date a guy?" Carlos asked. _Gee, I'd hope not. _

"HELL NO!" He screamed.

"Good." I said.

"What do you mean good?" He crawled over to me, Logan watching the whole time.

"I mean, that you won't try to date Carlos, Kendall or Logan. That'd be awkward." I snickered. He just nodded in agreement.

"Can we stop playing?" I asked.

"Sure," Kendall said. "We should call Mom and have her take us to the mall."

"Okay." We all agreed. Mom said yes. When we were getting in the car Carlos tried to get in front of Logan so he could sit by me. Logan harshly shoved him away and awkwardly enough, I loved the fact that he did it. I actually smiled when no one was looking. Mom dropped us off and said she'd be back when we called. I hopped out, eager to shop.

"I'm going to the CD store." I stated and started to walk away. Logan grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I'll go with you." He said, James and Carlos glaring. I rolled my eyes and walk away triumphantly with Logan. When we walked in I immediately start shoving all of the bands albums I liked into the cart.

"You have that much money?" Logan asked.

"Dad gave me a credit card. I'm daddy's little angel." I snickered. We walked out of there and I didn't even know how much money I spent.

"Where to next?" He asked.

"I don't know, Hot Topic. I love Hot Topic!" I crooned running into the store. He laughed. I bought a Gir shirt, purple skinny jeans with lime green paint splatters, Silly Bandz, an All Time Low t-shirt and a PANIC! At the Disco t-shirt. The cashier wolf whistled.

"Hey, beautiful you got a boyfriend?" He was looking at Logan's face, hoping to anger him. I rolled my eyes.

"Even if I didn't I'm way too good for you."

"Oooh, playing hard to get, eh?" He smiled.

"Bye." I muttered and walked out dragging Logan along. We busted out laughing when we were out of the store.

"Wow." He said between laughter. We shopped a little longer and then Mom came to get us. When we got in the car Mom said,

"Cheye, I need to talk to you, it's serious."

**Not as long as I wanted but hey, at least you have an update!**


	6. Not Leaving, Disaster and Rayn

**Okay, get this straight, I'm not homophobic, and yes Invader Zim is still around. On Nick Toons. Winners for OCs are: TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed for Kendall. (BTW, you're amazing!) Fantasamigoricalproductions for Carlos and MCR-luver4all-eternity for James. Oh and DemiLenaJonasBTR, I loved your OC but I already told someone they could have Carlos. If you want, I could do a one-shot for you. Just message me! OCs will be in next chapter. Anyways, here's your update.**

"What do you need to talk to me about, Mom?" I asked.

"Your dad said you can come home if you want."

"That's not exactly serious."

"Do you want to go home or not?"

"No." I told her. She dropped us back off at Gustavo's. It was like 1 in the morning so we all went to bed. I slept far away from everybody. When I woke up in the morning everyone else was awake.

"Good morning, sunshine." I heard Kendall say sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to go home." I mumbled.

"But last night you said-," I quickly cut Kendall off.

"Not to Dads, to Moms. This place sucks."

"I take it you don't like classy things?" Logan asked.

"No." I said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"Are you hungry?" Kendall asked.

"Nope." I said while turning it to Chowder.

"Really, a little kids show?" Logan asked.

"_I'm_ a little kid." I glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to.

**KENDALL P.O.V**

I was watching my sister try to open something. I didn't know what it was, but it was really colorful. She was struggling so Logan went to help her. While he was trying to help her it exploded all over the white walls, white curtains and white couch.

"Damn." I heard my sister mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" I screamed.

"Logan did it." She said and pointed at him.

"What? No! I just helped! It wasn't me, honest!" He was panicking.

"You both did it! Now, we need to get this cleaned up!" I said in a panicky voice.

"Uh, stain remover?" Logan asked.

"We could try it." I said.

"Where is Carlos and James?" Cheye asked.

"They went to the store to buy cereal." I told her. "Let's go to the store and buy stain remover."

"Do we have a car?" Cheye asked.

"No, we can walk." Logan told her. The stain remover worked fine but for the walls all we had to do was wipe the stuff off.

"Hey, Gustavo and Kelly are coming back tomorrow." I told Logan, James, Carlos and Cheye.

"Cool." Cheye mumbled.

**CHEYE P.O.V**

I really missed my best friend, Rayn, her brother Ryan would most likely let her come. Her brother was really awesome. He might even come with her. I decided to call her tomorrow after I left Gustavo's house.

"You look thinky." Kendall told me.

"I am." I told him grabbing my laptop and turning on Bottoms Up by Trey Songz and Nicki Minaj.

"I didn't know you liked rap." Kendall said.

"Well I do. Rap, rock, pop, screamo and punk. Nicki Minaj's part in this song it BEAST!"

"I've never heard of her." He said.

"Wow." I sighed. The rest of the day was boring. I went to bed early. When I got home I started dialing Rayn's number.

**Rayn is one of my OCs**. **I'm being lazy and not showing you the convo between Rayn and Cheye until the next chapter. Can't wait until you see my OCs! **


	7. New Girls and Talking To Rayn

**I just figured out they have BTR Silly Bandz and now I want some. Anyways, there will be mention and dialogue of my OCs in here. **

I smiled as the phone began to ring. I heard my best friend's familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Rayn!" I gasped.

"Cheye!" She laughed.

"I think you should ask Ryan if you could come stay here with me for a while."

"I don't know. I'll ask. Be right back."

"Okay." A few minutes later she came back.

"He said he'll think about it but mostly likely, yes!" She said excitedly

"YAY! OH MY GOSH!"

"Calm down." She laughed.

"Okay."

"So have you met anyone you liked yet?" She asked.

"Um, Josh. Remember? I'm dating him."

"So? Doesn't mean you can't like anyone. I know there are cute guys in Big Time Rush! I've seen pictures. Remember, hun, they're _famous_ and your brother is _really _hot!"

"Okay," I whispered because I knew they would most likely eavesdrop. "I do kinda like Logan, a lot, maybe, I don't know. The fact of you thinking my brother is hot really creeps me out." Rayn laughed.

"Okay, well I have to go. Dinners ready. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I walked down to the pool. I looked at the guys. _I didn't know they were here. _I sat down beside them and heard Carlos and James babbling on about how hot the news girl were. I quickly learned that Carlos liked a girl named, Casey, a short girl with choppy blonde hair. She was pretty. James liked a girl named Bennie, a skinny girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was also pretty. I was sitting by Kendall. Logan patted a seat beside him. I quickly sat down beside him.

"Why are you and Kendall not babbling on about how hot the new girls are?" I asked.

"We don't like them."

"Oh." I said, and grabbed the book I was reading.

"What're you reading?" Logan asked.

"_The Host_ by Stephenie Meyer."

"The author of the Twilight Saga?"

"Yep." I said happily.

"Ugh." He groaned and I playfully punched him in the arm. The new girls walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Casey!" The short blonde said.

"I'm Bennie!" The skinny strawberry blonde said.

"Want to come hang out?" Casey asked.

"Sure." I said and got up, Logan watching me the whole time.

"C'ya!" I smiled at Logan. When we were far enough away Casey spoke.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She giggled.

"No." I immediately blushed.

"Do you like him?" She asked. I blushed again.

"I do have a boyfriend, back in Washington. His name is Josh." I stumbled over my words.

"You didn't answer my question! But anyways, I think you do like him, you blushed and stumbled over your words!" She giggled again. Bennie remained silent. _I'll get her to open up somehow. _Bennie's eyes landed on the book in my hand.

"You like reading?" She asked.

"YES! It'samazing!" I smiled. _Guess I got her to open up. _

"I know right? What about writing stories?" She asked with a smiled.

"Yes! I have notebooks and computer files full of them!" I smiled.

"Daydreaming is waaaayyyy more fun!" Casey chimed in.

"I think the three of us are going to be good friends." I smiled. They smiled back.

**Like the OCs? OCs, do you like yourself in the story? Yes? No? Haha, I love it so far! I'll update soon enough! **


	8. Don't You Trust Me?

**Fantasamigoricalproductions, I actually have never read any of the Harry Potters. Haha. Not exactly my thing. I'm more of a Twilight person. Thank you all for reviewing! You're the greatest! **

The next day I was sitting in the living roomwith the guys watching TV, and then my phone rang. It was Rayn. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Guess what!" She squealed. "Ryan is bringing me here. TOMORROW!"

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. Kendall looked at me.

"What is that all about?"

"My best friend, Rayn is coming to visit! TOMORROW!" I screamed again.

"Well, I better get packing," Rayn said. "Busy day tomorrow! Bye-bye!" She hung up before I could say anything. Then I remembered Josh. _Haven't talked to him in a while, maybe I should call. Nah, _I finally thought, _If he really cared, he'd call me first. _Something in my mind told me he wasn't going to call. It was wrong. Within the next five minutes my phone rang.

"Joshie!" I snickered; he hated it when I called him that.

"That's not funny." He complained.

"Awe, is the baby gonna cry?" I laughed again.

"Quit." He whined.

"Okay," I started. "Sorry babe. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that Rayn was coming over tomorrow." He started.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well, I wanted to come over and see the guys. See if I could trust you." Josh said.

"You don't trust me?" I said a little loudly and hung up. I only cried when I was mad, I didn't really cry when I was sad, I was just silent. Tears of rage slid down my face. My phone rang twenty times in the last ten minutes. I just turned it off. The guys left the apartment sometime when I was having my conversation with Josh. I ran outside the door, not bothering to take the elevator. I was trying to find my friends, Casey and Bennie. I finally spotted them, talking to Carlos and James. Also with Kendall and Logan but they were just sitting there.

"Guys," I said with tears in my voice. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Casey started as we walked away. "What's wrong?" She and Bennie both were looking concerned.

"My boyfriend Josh heard that my friend, Rayn was coming to visit me. So, he said he wanted to come, too. To see they guys, see if he could trust me. Then I said "You don't trust me?" and hung up."

"Hun, you're fine, maybe he's just not good enough for you." Casey said, and then looked at Logan.

"I can't leave him! He's been perfect for me, except that one thing!"

"Perfect?" Bennie asked.

"Okay, not perfect but, I don't know, above average but not perfect! Better?" They quickly sat me down.

"Calm down, we just think that Logan would be better for you. He's here, isn't he?" Casey said, handing me water.

"Yes," I said, taking a long sip out of my water. "Doesn't mean some new chick walks in and then all of a sudden he dumps me!"

"Do you really think he's the type of guy who would do that?" Bennie asked.

"I don't know, I don't really know him." I sighed.

"You don't really know us but you like us." Casey smiled.

"Good point." I said, looking at Logan.

"I'm going to ask him out for you." Casey said, and laughed when I lost all the color in my cheeks.

"Please don't." I begged, hanging on to her arm.

"Fine, since you're still dating _Josh_," She covered his name is hatred. "I won't _yet_." She giggled.

"Now, let's go talk to them." Bennie said, steering us by the arm. She immediately starts chatting up James, the same with Casey and Carlos. Kendall and Logan weren't talking to anyone. A girl with blonde hair walked up to Kendall and starting talking to him, Logan told me her name was Jo. Then, a brunette girl walked up to Logan, glaring at me.

"Cheye, this is Camille." He nodded towards her.

"Camille, this is Kendall's sister, Cheye." He nodded towards me. Her gaze immediately softened when she realized I was only Kendall's sister.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." I mumbled she obviously liked Logan. After that, she just ignored me and talked to Logan. He tried to involve me in the conversation but then he got the signal that I didn't want to talk. I rolled my eyes when she whispered something in his ear.

"I'm going back to the apartment." I stated.

"I'll go with you." Logan said, standing up. She glared at me again.

"C'ya." I smiled. We were silent the whole time back to the apartment.

"You're really quiet." Logan said when we sat down.

"It's just because I don't know you."

"You talk to Casey and Bennie fine. I think it's just because you don't like me." He looked offended.

"I like you! It's just you're a guy and I bond easier with girls! Of course I like you! Who wouldn't like you?" I said.

"Whoa, I was kidding! I get that you like me now!" He giggled.

"I'm tired." I mumbled.

"It's only six-thirty." He said.

"Then I'll take a nap." I laid down as he moved to the other side of the couch.

**Is that too short? **


	9. Rayn Arrives and Breaking Up

**Oh yay an update! **

When I woke up, about 3 hours later the guys were back and Bennie and Casey were here. Logan was closest to me. My phone rang. It was Josh. _Should I answer it?_

"Hello?" I angrily asked.

"Babe! I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. You probably hate me now, right?" He asked sadly.

"No, I don't hate you! I love you! Silly Joshie!" I giggled.

"I'm not going to say anything because I just apologized." I snickered.

"I was sleeping."

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I woke up a few seconds before you called."

"Oh, well I should probably go. Let you get some rest. Bye. Love you."

"Love you." I said and hung up. Casey glared at me then looked over to Logan, who was frowning.

"What's wrong, Logan?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's all good. Nothing's wrong. I'm happy. See?" He smiled.

"I don't believe you. Since I'm a good friend I'm going to make you tell me." I said.

"Okay, it's still the girl I like. Now I know she doesn't like me. She talks to her boyfriend constantly." He sighed.

"Camille? She likes you, I can tell."

"No!" His eyes widen. "Not her, no way! She's a freak!"

"Then who?" I asked.

"I don't want to tell."

"Fine." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"You do know that your best friend is coming over here _tomorrow _right?" Kendal asked.

"Yeah, I don't need to impress my friend. She obviously doesn't care. She likes me for _me_." He just nodded.

"I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Logan said and followed me to our bedroom.

"I'm scared." I told Logan.

"Why?"

"I watched a scary movie by myself today."

"You can sleep with me." He said nervously.

"Okay." I said happily and stretched out beside him, making sure I was barely touching him.

**KENDALL P.O.V**

"They share a room?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You _trust_ them?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You can tell they like each other. Cheye might not show it as much as Logan, but she told me she did. I'm going to get Josh out of the picture and hook them up!" She smiled.

"What? They like each other? _Really_?"

"Uh, dude, you couldn't tell?" Carlos asked.

"No! Am I really the only one that couldn't tell?" All of them nodded. I sighed and walked off to bed.

**CHEYE P.O.V**

I woke up, late in the night with Logan's arms wrapped around me. _He's much more comfortable than Josh. _I leaned into him. _Josh your name is being erased by the second. Oh and he treats me better, too! _I realized my phone was in the living room, but I didn't feel like getting it. I stretched and went back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Rayn is here!" Logan said.

"Yay!" I screamed hopping on his back. When Logan walked out with me on his back, Rayn gave me a knowing look. I hopped down and hugged her.

"You like him." She told me.

"No!" I said defensively.

"Liar."

"No! I'm being loyal to Josh!" I smiled at the thought of him. Katie and Mom immediately walked in.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Katie asked.

"KATIE!" I screamed, picking her up.

"Put me down, please." She said calmly. I quickly sat her down. I noticed her looking at Logan standing very close to me.

"We need to talk." She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Rayn's.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Katie asked.

"Yes." I said questioningly.

"So why are you flirting with Logan?" Rayn said.

"What? I'm not!" I said. My phone rang. Katie answered it.

"Hello?" Katie said. It was Josh, we could all hear him.

"Is Cheye there?" He asked.

"Yes," Katie said. "She's breaking up with you." Katie hung up the phone and I stood there, astonished.

**Ooooh, haha. **


	10. Disaters and Happiness

**I don't feel like typing an author's note. Haha.**

"Katie, do you realize what you just did?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I do. I don't see a problem."

"Neither do I." Rayn smiled.

"I'll talk to him later. He won't answer if I text or call him now." I said angrily.

**CARLOS P.O.V**

_The new girl, Casey, is kinda cute. _I thought to myself while Cheye gushed over Katie being here. _In fact, I think I'm going to talk to her now. _I walked up to her; she was sitting there, staring at nothing.

"Hey." I said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey." She said quietly, not looking at me.

"Being shy?" I asked.

"No." She giggled and looked at me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Sitting here, being bored." She sighed.

"You don't have to be bored." I said, smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked innocently.

"We could go do something crazy!" I said excitedly.

"Okay!" Her eyes lit up as I put on my helmet.

**JAMES P.O.V**

I saw Bennie, sitting there reading. I walked up to her.

"Reading?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now, be quiet." She laughed.

"Don't you do anything for fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, read and write."

"Anything else?"

"Listening to music, hanging out with my brother, Gavin and being sarcastic." She laughed.

"Do you like swimming?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't do it much back home, but, yes, I do like swimming."

"Want to go swimming now? The Palm Woods pool is AMAZING!"

"Sure." She smiled and we walked out.

**CHEYE P.O.V**

"What exactly just happened?" Logan asked me.

"Katie told Josh I wanted to break up with him." I glared at her and his eyes lit up.

"It's okay. Talk to him later." He said. I nodded. Rayn walked over to me.

"I like your brother." She whispered in my ear.

"Talk to him." I shoved her towards him.

**KENDALL P.O.V**

Cheye's friend, Rayn walked over to me. I mean, she _was_ pretty cute.

"Hey!" She says happily.

"Hey. You're Rayn, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Kendall?" She laughed. I nodded.

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked her.

"Probably not, I don't really do anything special."

"Do you play instruments?"

"Yeah! The piano, the bass and drums."

"Did you bring them?"

"Only my bass, I couldn't fit anything else."

"Oh, okay, I think Gustavo has the piano and a drum set. I'm going to have you play for him." She smiled.

**CHEYE P.O.V**

I got a text from Josh. It said: **I hate you, don't ever talk to me again, it's over.**_ Um, we were already broken up._ My mouth filled with bile. I quickly ran to the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door. It was Katie.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, just fine." I said through tears.

"Really are you okay?" Logan asked.

"No. I'm not okay, Josh told me he hated me and to never talk to him again." I said. The door quickly opened. Logan wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

**Do you think I should do a whole chapter in Logan's point of view? What do you think? Review with your answer! **


	11. Randomness!

**This is chapter 11. I deleted everything else because I do agree that everything went too fast. So enjoy(:**

I let go of Logan.

"I'll talk to him about it; tell him it was Katie who did that. I didn't want to break up with him." I sniff.

"Good idea," he smiles.

"Don't we have to go to school?" I question.

"No, silly," Katie starts. "It's summer!"

"Oh," I mumble. She giggles. I sigh and walk to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, Cheye," Bennie smiles, I notice her sitting next to James. I grab her and pull her to my room.

"Do you like James?" I whisper and smile.

K-kinda," she stammers.

"Give it some time, show him that you like him."

"How?" she asks.

"Just give him hints, not major ones, just small ones, and don't ask him out too soon." I smile. She nods and we walk out. I take my seat beside Katie.

"Where's Rayn?" I ask.

"At the pool with Kendall," she states. I smile.

"Awe!" I smile again. "I'll be back," I say, walking into my room. I decided I needed to talk to Josh.

"Hello?" He answers angrily.

"Babe, listen, I didn't want to break up with you, my little sister just wants me to go out with somebody else, but don't worry, I don't want to." I smile.

"Okay," He starts. I can hear the happiness in his voice. "We will date again, and I was wondering if I can come up to visit in a few days?" he asks.

"Yes," I smile.

"And I promise it's not to see if I can trust you with the guys, I don't know why I didn't trust you before, but I do now."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Yes, I promise,"

"Babe, I can't wait to see you! I'm sorry to cut it short, though. I have to go. I love you. Bye,"

"Love you, too. Bye," he says. I smile.

"You're back together, aren't you?" Katie grumbles. I nod, smiling. Suddenly, Casey and Carlos walk in.

"Guess what, Casey!" I jump up and down.

"What!" She mimics my tone.

"I'm back together with Josh!"

"Oh. Well, you'd be better with Logan, but whoever you're happy with, I'm fine with." She smiles sweetly.

"Thank you, Casey, at least _someone," _I glare at Katie. "Is happy about my choice," I smile.

"You're welcome," Casey smiles, then looks over to Carlos.

"If you'll excuse us," Carlos says slyly. "Casey and I have a movie date," he smiles at her.

"What are you going to see?" I ask.

"I don't know, Casey won't tell me." Casey blushes and giggles. She walks towards me.

"We aren't going to the movies," she whispers. "I'm taking him to the beach." I smile.

"Go get him girl," I smile as she blushes.

"C'ya!" Carlos calls.

"Bye!" I wave.

**CARLOS P.O.V**

"Casey _please_ tell me where we are going!" I whine.

"Nope," she leans closer. "It's a secret," she whispers. I inhale her scent, she smells like vanilla. I see her blush. "What's up with you?" She asks.

"Nothing," I mutter and glance away.

"We're here!" Casey chirps in my ear.

"Ow," I rub my ear. She giggles, grabs my hand and pulls me towards the beach. I gawk up at the full moon. "This isn't the movies," I gasp.

"Of course it's not! Every first date is the movies or something typical! We can do something fun!" Casey croons.

"I'm not exactly the romantic type," I mutter, blushing.

"Neither am I!" She chirps. "But this will be fun anyway!"

"Race 'ya!" I exclaim.

"You're on!" She says, and takes off running. She's in the lead.

"Oh no you don't!" I growl, speeding up.

"Haha! I beat you!" she sticks her tongue out.

"So what?" I smirk.

"I don't really know!" I laugh.

"So, what are we doing first?" I question.

"Sit here and talk," she blushes.

"About what?" I lean closer.

**CHEYE P.O.V (Don't worry! I'll get back to Carlos and Casey's date in the next chapter!)**

I sigh loudly.

"What's wrong?" Logan questions.

"I don't know. I thought staying at the Palm Woods would be fun, but it's really boring. My girlfriends are out with guys and I'm stuck here," I mutter.

"I could introduce you to Camille, Jo and Stephanie," Logan smiles brightly.

"I don't think Camille likes me," I mumble.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, she kept giving me dirty looks and stuff when you guys were talking."

"That's because she doesn't know you," he grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Come on," he urges. I sigh.

"Fine," I mutter, dragging my feet the whole way. Logan approaches a table containing, Camille, Jo and I'm guessing the last girl is Stephanie.

"Guys," Logan announces. "This is Cheye, Kendall's sister, she just moved here."

"Hi Cheye, I'm Stephanie!" A girl with dark straight hair chirps.

"Hiya," I smile a big toothy grin.

"That's Camille," Logan points at her.

"Yeah, you introduced me already."

"And that's Jo. Guess I should leave you guys alone, let you get to know each other."

"No!" I screech, grabbing his arm.

"And why not?" he asks.

"Because Camille scares me," I whisper. He just laughs and walks away. "Logan!" I howl. "Come back!"

"No!" he calls back.

"I swear when I see you again I'm going to kill you!"

"Why don't you want to hang out with us?" Jo questions.

"Well," I whisper to Jo and Stephanie. "I don't like Camille," They laugh.

"Neither do we," Jo says. "But we have to hang out with her or she's a bitch to everyone else." Stephanie adds.

"Well, why don't you just tell her about herself?" I question.

"Because she's friends with the Jennifer's and they could ruin us!" Stephanie says.

"Who are the Jennifer's?" I ask.

"Them," Stephanie says, pointing to three girls making a really creepy slow motion entrance. I snicker as they walk by.

"Cheye!" Jo wails. "What are you doing?"

"Laughing at those idiots," I say loudly, pointing at them.

"What did she just say?" I hear the blonde one ask.

"Let's go talk to her," the brunette one says angrily.

"What did you just say?" the dark skinned one says shrilly.

"You heard me," I grin.

"Do you even _know _who we _are_!" the blonde one squeals, stomping her foot on the ground.

"People that think they're better than everyone else and think they are so pretty and people _love_ them but really everyone is just afraid of you," I smile.

"Camille isn't afraid of us," the brunette one starts. "She loves us!"

"Okay, maybe one or two people. But, most are afraid of you and just don't want to say anything." I smile.

"That's so not true!"

"And I'm the one who's not afraid to tell you dumb bitches about yourself," Jo's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're rep will be ruined by tomorrow!" the dark skinned one calls as they walk away. I start laughing so hard I cry.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do!" Stephanie squeals.

"I don't even have a rep here! I just moved here, and anyways, people will love me because I stood up to the Jennifer's." Jo and Stephanie nod. We noticed Camille left but we didn't really care.

**Few Hours Later~**

Logan came back to get me.

"Hey," he smiles. He's so amazing. Wait! What? No, I don't like Logan like that. _No way. __I belong to Josh, nobody else. _

"wasn't exactly fun, until Camille and the left, then it was fun," I smile brightly.

"What did you do!" Logan wailed. I looked down and kicked the ground. I didn't exactly like the thought of upsetting Logan. I didn't know why, either.

"Well, I just kind of told them about themselves," I avoid eye contact with him. Logan sighed.

"Come one," he sighs.

"Sorry," I grumble. It kinda felt like he was my dad for a second. We get in the elevator, silence. On the walk to the apartment, silence. I trudge into my room, not saying a word. I squeal when a pair of strong arms wrap around me.


End file.
